Le nindô du renégat
by Hyoriz
Summary: Naruto par accidents met un terme à la vie de Sasuke alors qu'il essayait de le sauver. Il est décidé que la garde de Naruto, serait confiée à Danzo. Il serait obligé d'intégrer la racine, et œuvrera secrètement pour lui, affecté à des missions de plus en plus complexes. Il avait deux ans avant cela pour maîtriser son nouveau dojustu, le Sharingan.
1. La mort du dernier Uchiha

Son nom est Naruto Uzumaki. Un garçon ambitieux nourri par ses rêves, qui croyait dur comme fer que pour changer son destin il fallait y croire et tout faire pour en devenir le maître légitime. Le même garçon qui convertissait la haine dans le cœur des gens en un lien indéfectible à qui voulait bien l'écouter.

On dit parfois que le talent arrive là où on ne l'attend pas. En effet, le garçon avait grandi pendant les douze premières années de sa vie dans la solitude. Personne ne l'aimait ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, sauf quelques très rares exceptions. Tous souhaitaient la mort de cet enfant qui était sans le vouloir l'hôte de Kyūbi, l'un des neuf Bijū du monde ninja. Les gens voyaient en lui un monstre qui avait retiré la vie à ses parents le soir de sa naissance, ainsi qu'un meurtrier ayant assassiné plusieurs ninjas qui avaient désespérément défendu le village ce soir-là. Il est difficile d'être tenu responsable de quelque chose que nous n'avons pas fait.

La bête fut relâchée par une personne malveillante lors de ce tragique événement, les villageois semblaient l'oublier en voyant cet enfant bien plus victime qu'eux de la créature.

Son nom est Sasuke Uchiha. Un garçon renfermé sur lui-même, qui ne ressentait pas grand-chose mis à part de la haine et un profond désir de vengeance. Quelqu'un qui préféra la solitude à l'amitié, même si pendant un moment il aurait pensé à remettre en cause ce choix grâce à Naruto et l'Équipe Sept, qui avaient réussi à raviver l'être qu'il avait été avant de sombrer dans la démence…

Il était assez populaire dans le village, connu comme étant le dernier héritier du clan Uchiha, l'un des clans fondateurs du village de Konoha et possesseur de la pupille maudite, le Sharingan. Il s'en moquait. Le désir de vengeance devenait plus fort que tout et gagnait à ses yeux plus d'importance que sa propre vie, prêt à sacrifier son meilleur ami qui parvenait toujours à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, même s'il n'en parlait jamais. Parvenir à tuer Naruto revenait à développer le Mangekyô, une évolution personnelle du Sharingan.

C'est de cette manière que l'impossible arriva. Naruto affronta Sasuke pour l'empêcher de partir du village comme le voulait Orochimaru qui le manipulait pour nourrir ses ambitions secrètes. Il voulait tenir la promesse faite à Sakura, troisième membre de leur équipe et jeune ninja éperdument amoureuse de Sasuke, au grand malheur de ce dernier. Sasuke se battait pour le pouvoir. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour lui de devenir plus fort et de progresser le plus possible.

Les idéaux de chacun s'affrontaient. L'amitié contre le pouvoir. Chacun aussi respectable qu'il soit devait affronter son opposé à un moment ou à un autre, en usant de toute la force à sa disposition. Des échanges de coups surpuissants avaient lieu. L'avantage étant réparti à tour de rôle, Naruto frappait Sasuke autant que Sasuke le frappait. L'égalité régnait, tout autant que la pression et l'envie de vaincre de tous deux. La principale raison était qu'à la suite de cet affrontement, leurs vies devraient obligatoirement changer. Personne n'en sortirait forcément gagnant, d'où l'intérêt de se battre pour ce qu'ils voulaient le plus.

Mais parfois, ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure issue qui s'offre à nous. Deviner qui allait l'emporter était tâche ardue. Tous deux gardaient derrière leur ninjutsu une puissance incontrôlable et inexploitée ayant des effets assez néfastes pour leur corps.

Naruto subissait l'influence de Kyūbi à chaque fois qu'il cédait à la colère. Il devenait une bête mi- humaine mi-monstre à chaque fois que le chakra corrosif du démon renard à neuf queues lui donnait du pouvoir supplémentaire, affectant sa santé mentale et physique jusqu'à ce que le démon puisse prendre le contrôle. À ce moment de l'affrontement, Naruto eut longtemps l'avantage, envoyant valser Sasuke de rocher en rocher tête la première. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il avait acquis assez de force pour ramener Sasuke, son éternel rival que ce soit en amitié ou aux combats, mais néanmoins son meilleur ami, avec qui il partageait de nombreux souvenirs.

Cependant, Orochimaru avait donné un petit avant-goût de la puissance qu'il possédait en marquant l'Uchiha d'un sceau maudit. Une fois activé, ce sceau libère le chakra Senjutsu d'Orochimaru dans le corps de l'utilisateur, octroyant des améliorations physiques conséquentes. Le sceau consomme le chakra de l'utilisateur afin de se maintenir actif, avec une possible issue fatale. Tant que l'utilisateur a suffisamment de chakra pour le maintenir actif, il obtient du chakra supplémentaire pour exécuter des techniques qu'il aurait été incapable d'exécuter autrement en raison de l'épuisement. La force de Sasuke désormais équivalente à celle de Naruto, ils étaient revenu à égalité, échangeant encore des coups pendant plusieurs minutes.

Le combat risquait de durer encore longtemps comme cela et la force qu'il leur restait commençait à diminuer. Les coups échangés perdaient en explosivité. Ils devaient en finir avant que leur pouvoir ne consume entièrement leur force physique et n'ait de graves conséquences sur leur santé. Finir rapidement était la seule solution.

Réunissant chacun le peu de chakra qu'il leur restait, ils lancèrent tous deux leur technique la plus dévastatrice. Rasengan contre Chidori. Sur ce dernier coup, Sasuke parvint finalement à esquiver l'attaque de Naruto, le mettant ainsi hors combat. Reprenant sa forme normale, le brun regarda Naruto de ses yeux onyx.

Ainsi la victoire maintenant sienne, il ne lui restait qu'à achever le blondinet inconscient allongé au sol. La barrière le séparant de sa vengeance allait enfin être franchie. Son frère Itachi l'ayant humilié plusieurs fois allait enfin commencer à le craindre et à redouter leur affrontement s'il tuait Naruto. Trancher ces liens qui les unissaient et qui représentaient un frein à ses yeux. Le cadeau ultime de leur amitié résidait en la mort du blondinet.

Dans l'esprit de Naruto, ce dernier se tenait debout devant cette énorme grille. Il reconnaissait parfaitement la cage de Kyūbi qui, couché sur le sol, le regardait l'air enragé. Son regard vide est désespéré laissait présager qu'il était dépassé par les évènements.

\- Kyūbi, donne-moi la force de le ramener. Je t'en supplie… commença-t-il en regardant la bête, le regard sincère.

Il était évident que Naruto savait que la défaite l'attendait, mais il ne semblait pas le réaliser parfaitement. L'expression de son visage reflétait sa naïveté. S'imaginer qu'il allait faillir à sa parole le laissait perplexe face à la supériorité de son ancien meilleur ami. Oui, ancien meilleur ami. Sasuke venait de trancher les liens qui les unissaient à l'instant même et cela plongeait Naruto dans le désarroi le plus total.

La réponse de Kyūbi était semblable à du miel à l'oreille de Naruto qui avait cruellement besoin de réconfort. La bête féroce dressée en face du garçon savait pertinemment que l'état de Naruto représenterait une occasion en or pour lui permettre de prendre le contrôle du jeune Jinchūriki.

\- Ce garçon ne semble plus vouloir faire ami-ami avec toi, commence-t-il brutalement. Il ne veut plus t'avoir dans ses pattes. Mais je peux te donner la force d'y parvenir si tu le souhaites, gamin. Mais pour cela, tu dois me céder le contrôle partiel et je t'aiderai à mettre un terme à tout ça. Termina Kyūbi sur un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Les belles paroles du renard n'étaient cependant pas à prendre à la légère car jouer sur les mots était une chose qu'il maitrisait parfaitement. Il était purement irréfléchi de lui céder le contrôle, surtout que le jeune Naruto semblait incapable de prendre une décision raisonnable vu l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait dans son subconscient.

Mais il ne pensait pas aux conséquences que son choix allait avoir. D'une voix légère et timide, il lui dit alors :

\- Je te donne toute ma confiance Kyūbi. Aide-moi à faire revenir Sasuke au village. Je veux que tout s'arrange s'il te plaît… Je te donne… carte blanche. Lui dit le blondinet qui était au bout du rouleau.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait lâché une bête féroce, qui risquerait de causer de bien plus graves problèmes que le destin de Sasuke. C'était le monde ninja tout entier qui risquerait peut-être d'en souffrir.

De retour du côté de Sasuke, ce dernier s'était enfin décidé à porter le dernier coup. Plongeant la main dans la sacoche qu'avait Naruto autour de la taille, il en retira un Kunai. Cette fameuse arme de ninja extrêmement bien aiguisée. Il devait frapper vite et assez fort pour parvenir à en finir en un seul coup. Hésitant, il alternait les regards entre le Kunai et le corps inconscient de Naruto.

\- Je suis désolé Naruto, mais je dois le faire, commençait l'Uchiha, c'est grâce à toi que je deviendrai plus fort. Tu étais devenu un adversaire redoutable à mes yeux. termina-t-il en élançant la pointe du Kunai vers le cœur du blondinet.

Difficile de déterminer s'il avait envie de le faire. À l'expression de son visage il était évident qu'il ne prenait aucun plaisir à vouloir accomplir cet acte. Une obligation ? Pas vraiment en réalité. C'était un sacrifice après tout. Un ami important en échange d'un pouvoir immense.

Le voici au dernier instant, l'arme à deux ou trois centimètre du cœur du garçon. Il allait le faire. Mais cependant…

\- Vous êtes pathétiques, vous, les humains. Vous vous entretuez pour le pouvoir alors que vous n'êtes que des moucherons tous autant que vous êtes.

C'était Kyūbi qui s'exprimait depuis le corps de Naruto, en manifestant autour de son corps inanimé une aura brûlante. Il avait saisi le poignet de Sasuke à l'aide de ce chakra corrosif et le jeta violemment au sol d'un coup sec, ce qui fit cracher au garçon énormément de sang. La puissance du coup était telle que le sol fut fissuré sur une dizaine de centimètres sous son dos.

\- Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas Naruto, je le sens au plus profond de moi-même. questionna Sasuke surpris par le retournement de situation.

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'avoir une réponse que quatre appendices de chakra semblables à des mains foncèrent vers lui et l'empêchèrent de se relever. Plaqué au sol, le jeune Uchiha ne put que trembler face au pouvoir qui se développait devant lui. L'aura incandescente créée par le chakra du démon se développait autour de Naruto. La puissance qui en dégageait augmentait chaque seconde, mais à une vitesse très lente.

Ainsi, sur son visage se manifestait un air choqué. Il constatait la véritable supériorité de Naruto face à lui. Il saisit que l'écart entre eux deux était encore plus gros qu'il ne l'imaginait. D'apparence on ne le dirait pas. Mais lors de leur affrontement sur le toit de l'hôpital il avait compris que la puissance n'était pas de faire de gros trous, mais une chose bien plus complexe.

Il y avait une manière d'être fort, là où lui avait une limite Naruto n'en avait pas. Le coup qu'il venait d'encaisser en était la preuve, mais ce n'était pas tout. Une cinquième main de chakra saisit le Kunai laissé au sol par Sasuke, et l'enfonça dans le cœur de ce dernier à une vitesse qui dépassait l'entendement.

La peur se changea alors en douleur pour l'Uchiha, qui hurla tout en crachant du sang. Ses yeux redevinrent noirs, le Sharingan l'avait abandonné. La terreur était visible dans son regard, qui se vidait progressivement de toute trace de vie.

Ainsi Kyūbi, satisfait de son acte, répondit enfin à la question qui lui avait été posée quelques secondes plus tôt, d'une voix fière.

\- Je suis Kyūbi, un Bijū. Le démon renard à neuf queues enfermé en Naruto après sa naissance. Inutile de t'en dire plus. Tu vas mourir ici même, descendant de Madara Uchiha.

Effectivement, le Kunai enfoncé bien profondément dans le cœur de l'Uchiha allait lui être fatal. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à la mort certaine à laquelle il allait faire face. Il renonça à cet instant précis à tous les idéaux auxquels il avait aspiré au cours de sa courte vie, revoyant défiler devant ses yeux son passé cruel. Sasuke voyait Naruto lui tendre la main.

Il serrait les poings de rage. L'idée qu'il agonisait lui donnait l'impression d'être pathétique. Il comprenait ce que cela faisait de mourir, et la colère l'envahissait dans tout son corps, comme s'il craignait de revoir la vie qu'il avait eue et d'en avoir un profond dégoût.

Sasuke comprit que Naruto avait toujours été dans la même situation que lui : la souffrance d'être orphelin, la solitude, ils partageaient tout. Sans rien dire, ils se comprenaient parfaitement, leurs destins étaient liés, leur amitié était ce qui leur permettait d'avancer dans leur vie.

Ainsi, il n'avait pas réussi à venger son clan, lui qui en était l'un des derniers survivants. Ses amis qu'il avait quittés pour la puissance. Les dernières choses qu'il exprima avant de rejoindre son clan au paradis se résumèrent en des excuses portées vers les gens qu'il aimait du plus profond de son cœur.

Il sourit. De bons souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

\- Ma vie a été un échec, je suis désolée Sakura de n'avoir jamais été là pour toi. De n'avoir jamais partagé les mêmes sentiments que tu avais pour moi. Kakashi-sensei, je suis navré de ne pas avoir été reconnaissant pour votre apprentissage et les notions d'amitié et d'entraide que vous m'avez inculqué.

Il frappa le sol avec son poing et se mordit les lèvres de déception. Il venait de revoir les moments passés avec sa famille. Il reprit alors :

-Maman, j'aurais aimé te dire une dernière fois à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Papa, j'aurais tellement voulu être comme Itachi à tes yeux. Ne pas te décevoir comme je l'ai fait par ma faiblesse.

Il s'arrêta un instant comme si le plus dur à dire allait arriver. Comme si cela n'était pas évident, il changeait encore une fois d'expressions.

\- Naruto… Nous étions seuls il y de cela quelque années. Je me souviens que la première fois que je t'ai vu après le massacre, en un regard j'ai tout de suite compris que tu étais comme moi. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Tu donnes toutes tes forces pour t'intégrer parmi les autres alors qu'au contraire moi je me suis enfoncé dans la solitude. Il y a de cela moins d'une heure je pensais que tu ne me connaissais pas, car toi tu n'avais jamais rien eu. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela représente de devenir orphelin après avoir vécu huit ans avec ta famille.

Un début de larme apparaissait sous ses yeux. Il balbutiait, car en plus de haleter, il avait la voix tremblotante à cause de la tristesse qui le saisissait

\- Je reste perplexe face aux sentiments que j'ai découverts. Quand tu vas mal, je le sens tout comme je sais que tu te sens mal quand moi je le suis. Je pensais que ta faiblesse déteignait sur moi. Je devais partir. Devenir plus fort et affronter mon destin. Quand tu es venu m'affronter, je me suis dit que ta mort devait être nécessaire à ma force car justement, tu étais mon seul et unique ami. Tu as longtemps été un abruti dans mon esprit jusqu'il y a quelques mois à peine. J'ai enfin compris que ta voie du ninja était différente de la mienne lorsque j'ai eu connaissance que la solitude te quittait peu à peu. Tout le monde avec qui tu parlais finissait par être capable de donner sa vie pour toi tout comme tu as risqué la tienne aveuglément pour eux. Tu as donné de ta personne pour autrui afin qu'ils ne souffrent plus, en affrontant tête baissée leurs problèmes.

Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. C'était la première fois qu'il se lâchait depuis très longtemps. Il n'était pas un pleurnichard, mais cette fois-ci, il comprenait le sens que sa vie aurait eu si le sort lui avait été plus favorable depuis sa naissance. Lui qui recherchait la famille, il l'avait déjà trouvée.

\- Quand je suis arrivé dans ton équipe, je me suis senti comme chez moi. Un semblant de famille se dégageait de toi à mes yeux. Je t'ai considéré comme un camarade quand j'ai compris ta souffrance, mais tu devenais de plus en plus fort. Je ressens bien que tu étais jaloux de moi, car hormis la solitude que je m'infligeais, le village ne me détestait pas. Cependant, c'est moi qui le suis. Tu as toujours marché devant moi comme mon frère avant de devenir fou. Tu n'abandonnes jamais, et tu as une étrange capacité à te faire des amis. Maintenant que je te vois… J'aurais dû me laisser tenter et croire en ce que tu fais… Mais il est trop tard…

C'étaient les derniers mots de Sasuke Uchiha, un enfant qui n'a appris à aimer qu'à sa mort, après avoir assumé le poids de ses erreurs et des faits qu'il n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'accomplir. Toute la tristesse refoulée lui en ressortait en même temps qu'il s'éloignait de son enveloppe charnelle.

Naruto, inconscient, avait tout de même tout entendu. « Sasuke… Non ! » s'écria Naruto en fondant en larmes, tombant à genoux devant la cage de Kyūbi. Expulsant toute sa rage d'un coup, il parvint à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et à stopper les flux de chakra de la bête. « Sale monstre, retourne là où tu dois rester ! »

\- Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus. Je t'ai dit que j'arrangerais les choses, mais je n'ai pas dit comment, haha. Il devait mourir. Kyūbi de sang-froid se moquait ouvertement de Naruto avec un sourire sadique.

Ferme-là ! Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre !

Tout en pleurant, Naruto fit preuve d'une colère qu'il n'avait jamais manifestée auparavant. Il voulait du mal à Kyūbi, cette bête aux mauvaises intentions. Il saisit le sceau installé sur les barreaux et le resserra au maximum, se brisant les poignets pour y parvenir. Il hurlait de douleur tellement il avait mal au poignet. Ce qui ne plut pas du tout au Bijū. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » hurla Kyūbi de rage. « Tu n'as pas le droit de me garder au fond de toi, tu as besoin de ma puissance ! »

Le démon renard à neuf queues en Naruto se retrouvait victime du chagrin du garçon, qui par la tristesse et la colère avait coupé tout échange avec Kyūbi. Ce dernier n'aurait plus jamais une mauvaise influence sur lui.

De cette façon, son action lui permit de se réveiller. La première chose qu'il fit fut de déplacer son corps blessé vers celui de Sasuke. Il le redressa du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec ses deux poignets cassés. Il fit la grimace car la douleur était atroce, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre.

\- Sasuke, je suis désolé… dit-il en éclatant en sanglots. Si je n'étais pas… rien… Rien de tout ça n'aurait dû arriver !

Il hurla de toutes ses forces. Sasuke était mort, son meilleur ami, l'une des seules personnes qui était parvenu à le comprendre. Il se remémorait chaque moment qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux. La fois où Kakashi avait testé leur esprit d'équipe, Sasuke lui avait tendu à manger alors qu'il ne devait pas. La fois où Haku allait le tuer, Sasuke avait fait barrage de son corps afin de le protéger. Leur moment de rivalité où ils se surpassèrent pour arriver à un niveau supérieur…

Tout était fini. Il ne resterait que des souvenirs qui étaient voués un jour à disparaître. Naruto en pleura tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses dernières forces venaient d'être utilisées.  
Un homme arriva. Naruto n'était pas surpris, il reconnaissait ces pas discrets et agiles parmi tellement d'autres. C'était Kakashi, épuisé par le trajet. Il ne dit rien pendant un instant.

\- Vous avez entendu les dernières paroles de Sasuke, pas vrai Kakashi-Sensei? Je l'ai tué, je suis responsable de ce que Kyūbi lui a fait subir parce que je suis trop faible. Je suis responsable de la personne qu'il est devenu.

\- Naruto… ce furent les seuls mots que le fils de Croc Blanc fut capable de dire. Il savait que le combat de ses deux élèves était voué à finir de la manière la plus horrible qui soit.

\- J'étais son seul et unique ami. Il ne devait pas mourir…

Kakashi bien qu'embêté par l'événement, n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre.

\- Naruto… Nous devons…

\- Hors de question !

Les yeux qu'il avait pour fixer le corps inanimé et pâle de Sasuke en disait long… Kakashi, lui, n'osait même pas jeter un œil sur le corps de son élève fraîchement décédé. L'entêtement de Naruto donnait un sentiment de mélancolie profonde au Ninja copieur.

Avait-il été un mauvais Sensei ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il sentait juste un arrière-goût horrible. C'était la sensation de ne pas avoir été là quand il le fallait qui dérangeait énormément Kakashi. Voir son élève mourir sous ses yeux de la main d'un autre de ses élèves était vraiment le pire des sentiments. Il n'avait pas le choix. Pour Sasuke c'était trop tard, mais pour Naruto il était encore temps de le sauver.

Maintenant que le réceptacle parfait d'Orochimaru était mort, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à cueillir le garçon et ses Sharingan. Et si en plus de cela, s'il mettait la main sur Kyūbi, ce ne serait plus le village de Konoha qui serait en danger, mais le monde entier.

Kakashi savait pertinemment tout cela. Il n'allait pas laisser le troisième ninja du Trio Légendaire mettre la main sur le Bijū et encore moins les pupilles de Sasuke. Il s'approcha de Naruto et le frappa de derrière pour l'assommer, jamais celui-ci ne l'aurait suivi autrement. Il soupira car il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Puis vint le moment où il devait prendre les Sharingan à Sasuke. Prélever les yeux du dernier Uchiha.

C'était une tâche plus qu'ingrate, mais cela devait être fait. À la mémoire de son élève, il l'enterra comme l'aurait voulu Naruto. Il pria pour lui et pour qu'il trouve la paix dans la mort. Puis il promit de veiller sur Naruto et Sakura pour lui.

C'est ainsi qu'une ère venait de se terminer. À cause d'une décision, d'un acte, d'une parole… Ce n'est cependant pas la fin de cette aventure. Certaines personnes doivent vivre en la mémoire de ce garçon.

5 jours plus tard, dans l'hôpital du village de Konoha.

Voilà plusieurs jours que Naruto ne s'était pas réveillé. Il semblerait que le choc qu'il avait subi n'avait fait que le replonger dans l'état dans lequel il était, avec la douleur immense de s'être battu à mort, puis de s'être brisé les deux poignets par colère. Il était allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, inactif. Ses vêtements et sa couette semblaient le tenir au chaud et les bandages étaient répartis sur son corps. Un peu plus et il allait être diagnostiqué inapte à reprendre la vie de Ninja.  
Il avait plusieurs os cassés en plus de ses poignets. Des côtes fêlées, des courbatures assez énormes. En tout cas, il ne pourrait pas bouger, même s'il le voulait. Ce qui restait flou, c'était les bandages qu'il avait sur les yeux. Mais quelque chose clochait.

Personne ne passait le voir. Pas même Sakura qui, déchirée par la nouvelle du décès de Sasuke, ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec Naruto. Elle ne comprenait ni les conditions, ni les enjeux de la mort de son éternel coup de cœur, mais elle s'en moquait, le blondinet resterait toujours le responsable pour elle. Tous ses autres amis se tenaient à l'écart depuis quelques temps. Peut-être reviendraient-ils plus tard ? La nouvelle était dure à avaler pour tout le monde. Kakashi et Jiraya ont été envoyés en mission commune dès le retour du Ninja Copieur au village, ils devaient rentrer ce soir-là normalement.  
Tsunade n'avait pas le temps et Shizune non plus. Elles étaient accablées par le taux de criminalité du monde ninja qui augmentait de plus en plus, le nombre de missions augmentait considérablement et les ninjas partaient tous peu à peu en mission avec des groupes réduits. Même Iruka eut froid dans le dos quand il apprit la nouvelle, laissant un peu de temps pour se convaincre d'aller le voir, ayant parfaitement conscience de l'état de ce dernier. Les villageois, cela ne valait même pas la peine d'en parler. Inutile de dire que la réputation de Naruto avait empiré auprès de ses amis. Les villageois eux étaient insensibles à la fin du clan Uchiha.

À l'époque il était à peine toléré, mais maintenant on parlait de lui comme d'un héros. À un tel point que Tsunade avait interdit à quiconque de rentrer dans sa chambre sans permission et avait même imposé deux gardes devant sa porte. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était le Conseil. Ils devaient punir Naruto avant qu'il ne devienne incontrôlable. Il avait commencé à tuer sans le vouloir et ils devaient choisir un moyen efficace pour l'avoir encore sous leur contrôle. L'envoyer en mission tellement souvent qu'il ne pourrait plus franchir la barrière du village. Un exode partiel était à la fois dur et parfait pour l'intérêt du village et de ces dirigeants. Tsunade était même la cause de ce choix, car elle-même s'inquiétait pour lui.

Il sera donc affecté à des missions de plus en plus dures, de rang A à S, et allait subir plusieurs mois d'entraînement avec deux Sensei que le cinquième Hokage jugera digne de cette tâche ardue. Deux ans semblait être le temps parfait pour donner au jeune blond un niveau décent et faire de lui un ninja à la hauteur de la mission qui allait l'attendre.

Plus tard, dans le bureau de la Godaime.

Dans le grand bureau de Tsunade, de la paperasse et des livres traînaient un peu partout comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle grattait le papier de sa plume, sûrement un rapport de mission. Son air occupé montrait clairement qu'elle était à bout de souffle avec tout le travail qu'elle avait à gérer. Choisir le ninja parfait pour telle ou telle mission, en refuser certaines et avoir le suivi de celles déjà en cours… La vie de Hokage n'est pas de tout repos. Elle y accordait tout de même une grande importance. Cette femme blonde au corps si jeune allait recevoir de la visite.

Quelqu'un frappa justement à la porte à l'instant même.

\- Entrez donc, commença la Godaime qui n'était pas du tout surprise.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent alors. C'étaient Kakashi et Jiraya. Tous deux ne semblaient pas vraiment en forme. La mission qui leur avait été donnée était suffisamment complexe pour eux deux en même temps après tout. Ils se mirent donc en place devant le bureau de leur supérieur. C'est sans relever la tête du parchemin qu'elle écrivait qu'elle continua, une légère expression de tristesse sur le visage.

\- Je sais que vous êtes tous les deux très concernés par le cas de Naruto. Je dois vous informer de la décision du Conseil du village. Naruto sera intégré dans les forces spéciales. Danzo a demandé sa garde et je pense sérieusement à la lui donner. Je lui donnerai ma réponse demain soir, il m'a laissé la journée de demain pour réfléchir.

Les deux puissants ninjas ne savaient pas quoi répondre. Kakashi lui se sentait mal de tout ce qu'il se passait, car il n'avait pas cessé de penser être coupable de la tournure des événements. Il était évident qu'il se devait d'être là pour ce garçon, qui allait vivre la même douleur que lui à perdre un rival et ami proche. Jiraya lui n'était pas surpris.

Il savait que le fait de courir après quelqu'un qui a soif de puissance n'était pas une bonne idée, lui qui avait tout essayé pour qu'Orochimaru ne quitte pas le village. Le combat s'est fini par la mort d'un des deux garçons et Jiraya ne pouvait nier qu'il préférait que Naruto soit celui des deux à revenir en vie au village. Il n'osait pas penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si c'était l'inverse qui était arrivé. Comment, après avoir appris cela, lui-même aurait agi.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Si Danzo mettait la main sur Naruto, Jiraya ne saurait pas quoi faire. Il est évident que cela devrait être lui qui devait être choisi pour s'occuper de lui, il était son parrain après tout. De plus il ne savait pas ce que cet homme peu recommandable pourrait faire de lui. Cependant…

\- J'ai décidé quoi qu'il arrive de laisser Naruto avec vous pendant un certain temps. Il aura deux ans pour atteindre un niveau plus ou moins proche du vôtre et être en capacité de remplir des missions dangereuses. Bien évidemment, vous allez devoir l'entraîner tous les deux. Toi Jiraya pour lui apprendre à combattre comme son père et faire de lui un ninja puissant, et toi Kakashi pour lui apprendre à maîtriser plus en profondeur le chakra et à bien utiliser ce que nous lui avons offert.

Kakashi hocha de la tête comme pour valider les ordres de la Hokage. Jiraya lui baignait dans l'incompréhension. Bien utiliser ce que nous lui avons offert. Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme si on l'avait frappé avec. Il se résigna enfin à demander aux deux complices ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.

\- Que lui avez-vous donné exactement ? demanda le ninja légendaire pris d'un sentiment horrible.

Kakashi toussa. Tsunade surprise reprit directement, agacé.

\- Tu n'as donc rien dit à Jiraya… dit-elle en s'adressant à Kakashi avec un air déçu. Je vous avais envoyé en mission pour que tu lui annonces, tu le savais pourtant…

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé l'occasion de le faire, je suis désolée. J'ai été égoïste, car je voulais être celui qui l'entraînerait de A à Z. Il est en train de vivre ce que j'ai vécu autrefois, puis je suis son Sensei, j'aurais dû être là à temps pour lui et Sasuke.

Jiraya ne comprenait toujours pas. Non, il avait très bien compris, mais il voulait qu'on le lui annonce pour en être certain.

\- Allez ! Dites-le-moi, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. dit-il en s'impatientant.

Tsunade se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait envoyé Kakashi le dire à sa place car il en avait eu l'idée, mais elle qui n'aimait jamais annoncer des choses aussi importantes, n'avait pas le choix. Son air sérieux était assez inquiétant pour le coup.

-Kakashi est venu m'apporter Naruto à son retour, mais il avait autre chose avec lui. C'étaient les Sharingan. Il n'avait pas le temps ni la force pour ramener le corps de Sasuke en plus de celui de Naruto. Ayant parfaitement connaissance de l'état d'esprit de ce dernier, il pensait que lui greffer les yeux lui permettrait d'avancer dans sa vie. De plus, il ne pouvait pas laisser Orochimaru avoir le corps en plus des yeux de l'Uchiha, on a donc pensé que celui qui devrait en avoir la garde était Naruto. Je l'ai donc aidé à le faire.

Jiraya ne comprenait pas l'utilité de ce geste. Naruto serait furieux à son réveil. Déjà qu'il savait que la relation Kyūbi/Naruto n'allait plus du tout depuis ce jour, en plus de cela on lui a donné une partie du corps de son meilleur ami sans son accord ? L'Ermite était furieux.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Naruto est un garçon plus fragile qu'il n'y parait ! Avoir le sang d'un ami sur les mains ne suffisait donc pas pour qu'on lui rajoute les Sharingan de ce dernier sur le dos ? Vous auriez pu attendre son réveil et lui demander s'il était contre l'idée ou pas avant de le faire !

\- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi il en retourne ! rétorqua Tsunade agacée par la réaction de son ami. Le Conseil trouvait que c'était une bonne idée également. C'est pour sa propre survie que nous lui donnons tout cela. Le Sharingan de Sasuke lui indiquera la voie à suivre. Il verra le monde à travers les yeux de son ami qui lui a été arraché des mains par Kyūbi. Continua-t-elle, triste à l'idée de la réaction de Naruto à son réveil.

\- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas forcément d'accord avec ça, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous disputer pour cela. notifia Kakashi. Je pourrai l'aider tout autant que vous, car j'ai vécu la même chose. Le destin tragique de perdre un proche et d'en ressortir en possession du Sharingan. Le choix a été dur et le conseil se moque totalement de l'état d'esprit de Naruto. C'est donc à nous deux d'être là à ses côtés.

-Je suis désolée de m'être emporté s'excusa Jiraya en poussant un soupir, vous avez tous les deux raison. Nous ne pourrons qu'être là et l'aider du mieux que nous le pourrons. En tout cas le pire restera la manière dont il va réagir à son réveil. Soyons de bon maîtres pour Naruto tous les deux. dit-il en regardant Kakashi d'un air triste.

Tout le village portait le poids de la mort de Sasuke, mais qu'en était-il de Naruto ? Comment le vivait-il à travers son profond sommeil ?

Au même moment dans le subconscient de Naruto.

Naruto se revoyait passer devant ce lac, là où il vit Sasuke pour la première fois. Quand il y repensait, il se rendait compte que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Comme l'avait dit Sasuke, ils savaient tous deux que leurs chemins se croiseraient un jour. Qu'ils étaient pareils, mais en choisissant des parcours différents.

Il s'imaginait revenir à Konoha, ayant ramené Sasuke dans un piteux état, mais toujours vivant. Tout le monde l'aimait pour avoir ramené un des plus gros espoirs du village. Sakura l'envisageait enfin comme petit ami potentiel et le respectait.

Plus personne ne le voyait comme un déchet humain contenant toute la haine des autres. Il avait changé son destin. Cependant, son rêve se brisa, laissant place au fait qui s'était réellement produit. Il avait fait confiance à Kyūbi, un être malveillant rempli de haine et de colère. C'était parce qu'il était faible. Il n'avait pas eu la force de ramener Sasuke, donc Kyūbi l'a tué. Tout était de sa faute. Le sang de l'Uchiha était sur ses mains à lui.

C'est ainsi que son rêve se brisa et que Naruto arriva d'une façon brutale dans la triste réalité. Celui d'un monde où celui qui est faible ne peut protéger, où les gens qui ne sont pas comme les autres sont rejetés à cause de leurs différentes étiquettes comme des parias de la société.

Trente minutes plus tard dans la chambre d'hôpital de Naruto.

La nuit venait à peine de tomber, et la chambre de Naruto baignait dans l'obscurité. Les doux rayons de la Lune glissaient sur son visage et illuminaient doucement la pièce.

Jiraya et Kakashi étaient tous deux assis dans la chambre du garçon. Ils avaient obtenu la permission de venir le voir dans sa chambre quand ils le voulaient, mais favorisaient la nuit afin qu'on ne les suive pas.

-Tu penses qu'il va se réveiller dans combien de temps, Kakashi ? demanda l'Ermite au ninja copieur.

-Je ne sais pas. répondit-il dépité.

Alors que Jiraya n'était pas durement touché par la mort de Sasuke, c'était tout le contraire pour Kakashi. Son moral était au plus bas. Il avait un garçon ayant le même pouvoir que lui. Voir Naruto et Sasuke se chamailler éveillait en lui des souvenirs de l'époque où il était avec Rin, Obito et Minato. Maintenant qu'il voyait Naruto sur ce lit et qu'il savait que Sasuke y avait laissé la vie, il ne le voyait plus que dorénavant seul, car tout le monde lui a de nouveau tourné le dos. Il avait appris que Sakura ne voulait plus entendre parler de Naruto et souhaitait même sa mort.

Même s'il comprenait la douleur de cette dernière, il la prenait réellement pour une idiote. Pourquoi ne cherchait-elle pas à comprendre que Naruto aurait pu mourir également s'il n'avait pas donné son maximum ? Que lui se battait pour sauver Sasuke alors que ce dernier voulait le tuer ? Naruto n'était pas fautif dans tout ça. Au contraire, d'une certaine façon c'est Sasuke qui l'y a poussé.

Ces pensées furent stoppées net par l'agitation soudaine dans la chambre. Naruto se réveilla brusquement, en sursautant. Il semblait essoufflé. Les yeux bandés de ce dernier l'empêchaient de voir.

-Où suis-je ? Où est Sasuke ? Pourquoi je ne vois rien !? hurla-t-il dépassé par les événements.

-Ne bouge pas, Naruto, s'avança Jiraya pour lui retirer les bandages. Je vais t'aider.

À l'entente de la voix familière de Jiraya, Naruto ne bougea plus, se laissant faire. Ero-Sennin lui retira donc les bandages qui couvraient les yeux du garçon, laissant alors paraître entièrement son visage. Il pleurait encore. Au moment où il vit Kakashi et Jiraya tous deux dans un état aussi triste que lui, il comprit que la mort de Sasuke n'était pas un rêve. Tout le chagrin qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de sortir se manifestait.

Ainsi, ses yeux, qui étaient dorénavant noirs comme ceux de Sasuke, se transformèrent en deux Sharingan à trois tomoe chacun. Il n'était plus le même. Il était devenu un possesseur du Sharingan.

Naruto était son nom. C'était le début de l'aventure d'un garçon rattrapé par ses actes et ses choix.

Fin du Prologue.


	2. La voie du Sensei

Dans la chambre d'Hôtel de Naruto, Kakashi et Jiraya étaient toujours là, ne pouvant que se sentir mal à l'aise face à ce spectacle. Il était rare de voir le jeune Uzumaki pleurer. Maintenant qu'ils y repensaient, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu pleurer tout court. Naruto avait toujours pris soin de ne jamais montrer qu'il n'allait pas bien dans sa vie d'orphelin.  
Mais cette fois-ci, la différence était suffisamment grande pour qu'il ne puisse pas faire autrement que d'extérioriser tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Jiraya ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Naruto et comment il allait s'en sortir avec le mode de vie qu'on allait lui imposer. Bien que désolé par les évènements, celui-ci savait que les véritables problèmes ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Les personnes ayant encore la notion d'ami à l'égard de Naruto devenaient de moins en moins communes.  
Pendant ce temps-là, Kakashi lui n'arrivait plus à faire autre chose que de se sentir coupable, une fois de plus. Il est évident que plus il y pensait et plus son état se dégradait, mais il devait donner l'exemple, être le Sensei qu'il aurait dû être. Montrer qu'il n'allait pas bien était la seule chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas faire. Les deux hommes ne savaient pas comment réagir face à Naruto. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Voir Jiraya et Kakashi présent dans sa chambre ne le rassurait pas, au contraire, il se sentait encore plus intimidé. Il n'osait plus soutenir leur regard.  
\- Vous êtes venu pour m'insulter… Pas vrai ? Questionna-t-il dépité.  
\- Si c'était le cas, crois-moi que tu n'aurais jamais eu le temps de poser la question. Répondit Jiraya.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Impossible pour lui de continuer à parler comme si de rien était. Il savait très bien que les deux sensei avaient parfaitement connaissance de ce qu'il avait fait.  
\- En réalité, commença Kakashi, nous somme tous les deux ici présent pour t'annoncer certaines choses …

Inutile de préciser la surprise du garçon face à cela. Il voulait en savoir plus.  
\- Dépêchez-vous de me dire ce qui ne va pas, puis allez-vous-en s'il vous plaît. Je veux rester seul. Répondit le blondinet mélancolique.  
Naruto était assez froid contrairement au garçon qu'il était il y a peu de temps encore. La mort de Sasuke l'avait marqué profondément. Bien évidemment, au fond, il restait le même, mais l'accumulation de facteurs négatifs suffisait à changer quelque peu son comportement. Hélas, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, d'autres détails viendraient s'ajouter à son mal-être.  
\- J'aimerais beaucoup te rassurer… Mais j'ai pour mission de t'annoncer, accompagné de Maître Jiraya ici présent, comment tout se déroule au village… commença-t-il avec beaucoup de mal.  
Naruto le coupa, comme à son habitude. Le jeune garçon avait pourtant l'air d'être désorienté, mais n'était pas stupide. Il savait parfaitement comment était le village à l'instant même où il discutait avec les deux Sensei.  
\- Le village me hait, comme tout le monde ici me hait d'ailleurs. J'imagine que mes amis ont peur de moi maintenant et que tous les liens que j'ai tissés avec tant de mal viennent de s'effondrer. Je dois vous avouer une chose, Ero-Sennin et Kakashi Sensei, ils ont raison. Tous raison de détester le garçon que je suis, car je n'ai pas tenu ma parole. Mon ami est mort et j'ai son sang sur les mains. Même s'il n'est plus là pour en parler, je ressens toujours sa présence, vous savez ? Et c'est ce qui me perturbe le plus.  
L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus dérangeante. Ils en étaient parfaitement conscients désormais. Naruto allait mal prendre la greffe des Sharingan. Le fils de Croc Blanc avait déjà failli à sa mission une fois, il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Reprendre la parole à contre cœur était le seul choix possible s'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire souffrir Naruto beaucoup plus.  
\- Oui, mais tu n'as pas entièrement raison. Il est difficile à l'heure actuelle de savoir si les villageois te détestent ou non, mais une chose est sûre, la mort de Sasuke profite à plus de monde qu'elle n'en choque.  
Il tournait autour du pot. Il n'avait pas le courage de tout lui avouer. Son état d'esprit lui en empêchait, car il ne voulait pas créer plus de mal-être dans le cœur de Naruto. Il balbutiait en se répétant avec beaucoup de mal.  
Ainsi, Jiraya prit la parole, ayant parfaitement compris que son compère n'arriverait pas à lui avouer tout ce qu'il a fait pour son élève.  
\- Ce qu'il cherche à te dire Naruto, c'est que le clan de Sasuke étant dangereux pour notre village, ses habitants ne se sentent pas concernés par cela. Cependant, contrairement à ce que tu penses, ta popularité auprès d'eux est à la limite de celle d'un héros, comme si tu avais éliminé une menace potentielle avant qu'elle ne mûrisse en un véritable cauchemar.  
L'expression de Jiraya changea une fois de plus, laissant un air sérieux et réfléchi paraître sur son visage entre ses rides naissantes.  
\- Cependant, reprit-il, ta vie va changer et malheureusement pas en bien. Pour avoir commis un meurtre, le conseil et Tsunade ont peur de la possible machine à tuer que tu pourrais devenir si tu continuais sur ta lancée. Tu vas être entraîné par nos soins pendant deux ans, nous t'aiderons à te surpasser et à mieux te contrôler avant de rejoindre les rangs de Danzo.  
Naruto baissa les yeux, admirant la couverture sur ces jambes. On voyait toute la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son regard. Il ne semblait pas aller à l'encontre de l'idée bien qu'elle lui déplaisait énormément. Il se posait la question. Que lui reste-il ici désormais mis à part un village qui l'aime pour quelque chose qui lui ronge la conscience ? D'après ce qu'on venait de lui dire, les villageois le féliciteraient d'avoir tué un ami ? Les conséquences que cela peut bien avoir sur le mental d'une personne suffirait à la rendre folle, mais pas Naruto qui lui avait d'autres préoccupations.

Il sécha ses larmes et reprit.  
\- Je comprends que l'on ait peur de la bombe à retardement que je suis actuellement. Mais même si le village trouve que la mort de Sasuke était nécessaire à la paix, je ne suis pas d'accord et je pense que mes amis pensent la même chose.  
Naruto regarda Jiraya et Kakashi en face pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée. Ils avaient perdu cet air triste et on discernait plus de la colère qu'autre chose.  
\- La punition est justifiée, accepta le blondinet, mais je refuse qu'on m'applaudisse pour quelque chose que je considère comme mal. Tout ce que je prends la peine de faire, c'est pour qu'on m'apprécie comme je suis et que l'on m'accepte en tant que personne. Quand le village avait peur de moi, mes amis sont arrivés. Donc vous devez tous les deux comprendre que je suis d'avis que mes amis sont le plus important à mes yeux.  
Le Sharingan s'activa soudainement dans ces yeux. Il semblait avoir du mal à le contrôler et ne se rendait même pas compte du spectacle que cela offrait aux deux ninjas en face de lui. En fonction de ses sentiments, les pupilles s'activaient avec une aura qui s'en dégageait de plus en plus féroce.  
\- Qu'en est-il de mes amis actuellement ? Je ressens au plus profond de mon cœur qu'ils ont peur de moi et essayer d'arranger les choses à ce moment précis ne ferait que plus de mal et ils me haïront. Et tant qu'ils ne seront pas prêts, je refuse d'aller en mission avec eux, ni même de les revoir, car je dois leur laisser du temps bien que cela me fasse mal d'en parler.  
Le monologue du garçon était limite choquant pour ses instituteurs. Il faisait preuve d'une telle maturité qu'il en était méconnaissable, déjà qu'ils avaient du mal à le reconnaître avec ses nouveaux yeux, si en plus de cela s'il commençait à réfléchir d'une manière plus efficace…  
Jiraya reprit la parole, car il savait parfaitement que Kakashi n'arriverait plus à décrocher une phrase sans craquer.  
\- Nous avons encore une chose à te dire, c'est à propos de tes yeux.  
\- Oui, je le ressens déjà Ero-Senin.

L'Ermite avait été interrompu par le garçon encore une fois, c'en était presque agaçant.

\- Vous m'avez donné les Sharingan de Sasuke. Je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier ou pas, mais j'aurais parfaitement pu faire sans. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde de votre bienséance par rapport à cette greffe, mais il m'est difficile de vous imaginer faire quelque chose de tel si je n'en aurai pas besoin plus tard.

Ses dernières larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pour la dernière fois et ses pupilles redevinrent noires. Son expression du visage avait elle aussi changé, il souriait.  
\- Je vais tout de même vous remercier. Je ne mérite pas ce cadeau, mais c'est pour moi le moyen de voir le monde à travers ses yeux. Je peux comprendre parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait et sentir sa présence reste la meilleure consolation possible pour moi.  
Les paroles de Naruto représentaient un réconfort pour Kakashi, qui se rendit compte que comme avec Obito, Sasuke n'était pas mort dans leur cœur. Cette idée lui permit de tenir un peu plus longtemps et de prendre la parole.  
\- Oui, Sasuke n'est plus de ce monde, mais il reste dans nos cœurs. Il faudra du temps aux autres pour le comprendre, mais je suis sûr que tu parviendras à renouer avec eux. Tu as toujours réussi à comprendre les gens et je suis certain qu'eux aussi chercheront à te comprendre le moment venu.  
Voyant que la conversation n'était plus tellement nécessaire, Jiraya décida d'y mettre fin.  
\- Kakashi, nous devrions y aller. Naruto vient tout juste de se réveiller et il a besoin de temps pour réfléchir et se reposer.

Kakashi quitta la pièce après avoir dit bonne nuit au garçon. L'Ero-Senin tourna la tête en direction de Naruto. Il le regarda d'un air compréhensif et lui dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. - Je suis soulagé que tu sois toujours en vie. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me le demander. Nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble pendant ces deux prochaines années. Nous sommes désormais de la même famille à mes yeux.  
\- Merci l'Ermite ! Répondit Naruto sincèrement ému.  
Ainsi Naruto se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre, et bien conscient cette fois-ci. Bien qu'il n'allait toujours pas bien, il se sentait un peu mieux. Les efforts qu'avaient faits les deux sensei pour venir le voir le touchait profondément. Il décida de se coucher sans chercher plus loin, il voulait finir cette soirée sur une bonne note car il en avait vraiment besoin. ********************************************************************************************  
Le lendemain matin, dans le bureau de Tsunade.  
L'Hokage cinquième du nom est toujours débordée par le travail. Mais elle ne travaillait pas, l'état de Naruto l'inquiétait toujours. Elle ignorait ce qui s'était dit entre le garçon et les deux hommes, mais elle voulait rapidement le savoir. C'est pour cela qu'elle les convoqua une fois de plus.  
Ainsi quelques minutes après leur convocation, les deux sensei arrivèrent. Tous deux la regardèrent fixement sans dire un mot. Cette fois-ci, Tsunade prit la peine de relâcher la paperasse et de soutenir leurs regards.  
\- J'ai entendu dire que Naruto était enfin revenu à lui ? Vous avez échangé quelques paroles avec lui ? Questionna-t-elle en quête de réponses.  
Kakashi prit la parole, anxieux.  
\- Oui, mais il se passe quelque chose avec Naruto. Je ne sais pas si c'est la mort de Sasuke ou la greffe des yeux mais il est plus calme et réfléchi. Je ne dis pas que c'est mauvais signe, mais que son comportement de simplet et de tête de mule ne ressort plus autant qu'avant.  
Jiraya acquiesça. Il trouvait lui aussi que Naruto avait eu une réaction bizarre la nuit dernière.  
\- C'est vrai. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait de cette façon. Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'a pas bronché et a accepté son sort. Cependant, un autre détail m'a fortement perturbé. Le regard des autres ne le préoccupe plus. Il voulait juste que ses amis n'éprouvent pas de rancune à son égard.

\- En plus de ça, continua Kakashi, la puissance brute qui émanait de lui était assez incroyable, surtout pour quelqu'un qui a toujours été vu comme un cancre. Les émotions ont pris le dessus sur notre Naruto, c'est ce qui fait la puissance de la combinaison entre l'hôte de Kyubi et le Sharingan.  
C'est ainsi que Tsunade détourna le regard sur Jiraya et laissa paraître un petit sourire sur son visage avant de prendre la parole.  
\- Vois-tu Jiraya à quel point cette greffe est nécessaire à l'épanouissement de Naruto ? La puissance supplémentaire que nous lui accordons lui permet d'arriver largement à un potentiel égal voire supérieur au vôtre, bien qu'actuellement il ait un peu de mal à s'en remettre.  
Le petit air de « je te l'avais dit » agaçait Jiraya. Il sentait en elle une ironie beaucoup trop présente dans sa manière de s'exprimer. Il avait l'habitude avec elle, il fallait dire. La seule chose qu'il fit par réflexe, c'est de soupirer.  
\- Hé bien… Commença Ero-Sennin, je pense vraiment que l'idée en soi n'est pas si horrible que cela sur bien des points. La seule chose qui me laissait un goût amer, c'était la manière dont il allait le prendre.  
-Je ne dis pas le contraire mon très cher Jiraya, affirma Tsunade.  
Kakashi, muet jusque-là semblait avoir mal pris quelque chose. Cela se voyait par la gêne sur son visage. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, s'en aller loin d'eux pour s'oxygéner un peu le cerveau.  
\- Si vous le permettez, je vais y aller. J'ai des choses importantes à faire et je ne voudrais pas prendre trop de retard inutile.  
Il salua alors les deux avec un sourire forcé et quitta rapidement la pièce sans regarder derrière.  
Ainsi, Jiraya et Tsunade n'eurent le temps de rien faire d'autre que de l'admirer s'en aller. Ils remarquèrent quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de leur complice.  
\- Je pense que ton petit sourire ironique de tout à l'heure était de trop. Rétorqua l'Ermite sournois.  
Tsunade prit mal cette remarque qu'elle trouva parfaitement justifiée.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de réagir de cette façon en sa présence, dit-elle avec des regrets. Cette histoire n'a rien de drôle pour Naruto, c'est vrai. Mais Kakashi doit aussi en souffrir intérieurement. Il a perdu son disciple après tout.  
Elle s'arrêta de parler un instant, hésitant à reprendre la parole, car elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que trop en dire détruirait le peu de d'ambiance qu'il restait. Ces prochaines paroles blesseraient Jiraya, elle en avait parfaitement conscience.  
\- Il est évident qu'il se retrouve en Naruto maintenant. Je pense que leur relation sensei et élève va prendre une plus grande ampleur. Je te demanderai de ne pas trop t'immiscer entre eux.  
Surpris par la dernière phrase que lui jeta Tsunade à la figure, il eut l'impression qu'elle lui demandait de ne plus s'approcher de Naruto. Il prit la parole directement, presque par instinct.  
\- Tu ne me demandes pas de laisser Kakashi prendre la plus grosse partie de l'entraînement de Naruto par hasard ? Questionna Jiraya à cran.  
\- Bien évidemment que non, imbécile ! répondit-elle. Ce que je voulais dire par « ne pas trop t'immiscer entre eux » est de ne juste pas les empêcher de passer plus de temps ensemble. Je sais que tu tiens à Naruto et je ne veux pas que tu laisses tout cela de côté.  
Elle tournait autour du pot. Décidément, l'Ermite commençait à en avoir assez de voir ses complices perdre leurs moyens devant lui.  
\- Viens-en aux faits, tu te fais trop de mal Tsunade.  
Face à la demande de son ami, elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de faire court.  
\- Je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de t'embêter, mais je vais t'envoyer en mission. Des marchands ont repéré une zone censée être inhabitée à quelques jours d'ici. J'ai peur que ce ne soit un repère de bandits. Tu vas devoir enquêter pour savoir ce qui se cache derrière tout cela. Tu pars ce soir.  
Sans rien dire Jiraya s'approcha d'elle et lui tendis la main d'un air agacé. Tsunade lui confia alors un dossier avec toutes les données nécessaires à sa mission. Toujours muet, il quitta la pièce sans rien dire, sans un regard.  
Ainsi, Tsunade se retrouva finalement seule dans son bureau. Elle avait réussi à vexer ses deux complices en l'espace de très peu de temps. Dans un soupir, elle se rappela que la vie d'Hokage n'est pas toujours facile. Agir pour le bien de tout le monde n'est jamais chose aisée. ***********************************************************************************  
Quelques minutes plus tard, non loin de l'hôpital du village de Konoha.

Jiraya était en rogne. Il savait parfaitement que le souhait de Tsunade était de l'éloigner de Naruto pendant un moment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas comprendre qu'elle donnait le maximum pour que personne ne se sente mal dans cette histoire. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait absolument suivre l'ordre de mission de cette dernière.  
Ainsi résolu, il se dit que rendre une dernière visite à Naruto avant de partir lui remonterait un peu le moral. C'était ce pourquoi il était venu ici, devant l'hôpital qui abritait le blondinet. Il voulait lui faire une surprise et décida de passer par la fenêtre avec une bonne glace avec deux bâtonnets comme lui et Naruto avait l'habitude de partager.  
Il se préparait déjà à surprendre Naruto dans sa chambre d'hôpital afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il n'eut le temps de rien faire, qu'il vit Kakashi et Naruto discuter entre eux, du rebord de la fenêtre. Ils ne l'avaient pas vue.  
Tous deux semblaient parfaitement se comprendre. Face à ce spectacle, Jiraya comprit finalement pourquoi Tsunade lui avait demandé de partir en mission. Voir ces deux-là ensemble allait forcément l'attrister. Pas à cause du fait qu'ils soient juste sensei et élève, mais parce qu'ils se comprenaient tous deux parfaitement de par leur vécu.  
La colère de Jiraya se transforma en mélancolie. Serait-il au second plan dans la vie de Naruto désormais ? Ce jeune garçon dont il est le parrain choisirait la voie de Kakashi et ferait de lui son maître ?  
Difficile de ne pas avoir la tête remplie de question après cela. L'Ermite quitta l'hôpital d'un bond lâchant la glace par terre. Il se rendit dans le parc le plus proche. Sur un banc, il se posa calmement et décida de lire le dossier de la mission afin de se changer les idées.  
Ce qu'il y trouva en premier était toutefois assez inattendu. La première page était une lettre de Tsunade à son égard. Il y était écrit :  
« Te connaissant, je suis certaine que tu es allé voir Naruto à l'hôpital.  
Je suis désolée si tu y as rencontré Kakashi. Il m'a confié vouloir passer plus de temps avec Naruto hier soir après votre passage. Je n'ai pas osé lui refuser, car il ne semblait pas aller bien. Il ne veut pas te voler le garçon, tu le sais très bien. Kakashi a vécu une histoire aussi bouleversante que celle de Naruto, où un ami proche est mort en lui léguant le Sharingan.  
J'espère vraiment que tu ne prends pas tout cela trop à cœur, je te demande d'aller en mission pour de bon alors tâche de ne pas me décevoir, d'accord ? »  
Après la lecture de cette lettre, Jiraya ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit sourire.  
-Toujours aussi maladroite à que je vois dans ta manière de t'exprimer… Haha, très bien, il est temps d'aller en mission !  
Ainsi, il commençait à se faire tard à l'extérieur. Le village de Konoha baignait dans le coucher du soleil et la légère touche rosée qu'il laissait derrière lui. C'était un temps parfait pour aller en mission. Et Jiraya allait bien en profiter.  
Il se releva donc et s'étira. Juste avant de quitter l'endroit, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur l'hôpital. Il espérait qu'à son retour Naruto serait à nouveau sur pied et en forme avec l'entrain qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir.

***************************************************************************************************  
Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'hôtel de Naruto.  
Kakashi racontait à Naruto comment il avait reçu le Sharingan à l'époque. Le sacrifice d'Obito pour le sauver lui et Rin à l'époque où son père était leur Sensei. Ce récit, bien qu'épique avait une fin assez tragique en somme.  
Cependant, avec cette découverte Naruto se retrouva avec quelques questions.  
\- Dite Kakashi Sensei, après le drame, comment avez-vous été accueilli au village ?  
\- Même si Obito reste notre ami, nous étions habitués à la mort de nos frères ninjas. C'était la guerre à cette époque.  
Naruto ne dit rien de plus après avoir entendu les paroles de Kakashi. Il se sentit presque coupable de s'être plaint alors que son sensei avait vécu bien pire que lui à l'époque. Le ninja copieur ayant parfaitement vu que le garçon réfléchissait trop préféra interrompre sa pensée.  
Il y avait une question qui brûlait les lèvres de Kakashi : pourquoi la présence de Kyubi était-elle aussi faible ? Cette arme présente à la base présente pour rendre le garçon plus fort était-elle endormie ? Ne tenant plus en place, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui demander, c'était la parfaite occasion.  
-Dit-moi Naruto, commença-t-il, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi je ne sens plus autant qu'avant le chakra du feu qui émane de toi ?  
Face à cette question qui n'avait totalement aucun rapport avec le sujet d'avant le garçon ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. C'est vrai, maintenant qu'il y pensait-il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là.  
-Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'étais juste ivre de rage à ce moment-là et j'ai en quelque sorte resserré cette sorte de marque qui apparaît sur mon ventre quand le chakra du démon enrobe le mien. Vu qu'il semble ne pas l'avoir bien pris, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne dise rien de plus.  
La réponse de Naruto ne laissait que plus de questions en suspens. Comment cela était-il possible ? Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant un peu les Uzumaki, ce clan dissous depuis la destruction de leur village, étaient maîtres dans l'art du Fūinjutsu. Il n'était pas si étonnant qu'une manifestation du talent naturel dans ce domaine apparaisse chez Naruto qui est lui-même le descendant de ce clan.  
Kakashi n'en était que plus étonné. Il lui semblait logique que ne rien dire de plus était le meilleur choix, car devoir tout expliquer au garçon n'était clairement pas son rôle et que dans son état actuel lui en parler ne ferait que remonter de mauvais souvenirs.  
Voyant que son interlocuteur ne répondait pas et semblait être préoccupé par quelque chose, Naruto lui demanda alors si tout allait bien.  
\- Kakashi-Sensei tout va bien ?  
À l'entente de son prénom, le ninja répondit instantanément.  
\- Oh, euh… Oui rien de bien grave ! Haha. Dit-il en se grattant la tête.  
Sa réaction était bien suspecte. Même le blondinet remarqua sans difficulté qu'il semblait cacher quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Gardait-il un secret qu'il n'avait pas le droit de savoir ?  
Un bruit assez fort venait raisonna dans la pièce. C'était la porte de la chambre de Naruto. Kakashi se leva donc pour ouvrir en soupirant de soulagement, cette personne à l'extérieur venait de lui sauver le coup. C'était le chef du village en personne, le fameux Hokage ci-présente pour voir Naruto.  
\- Oh Mamie-Tsunade ! L'accueillit le jeune garçon du mieux qu'il le put.  
\- Naruto ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu t'es enfin réveillé.  
Son arrivée laissa comme un léger vent de bonne humeur, ce qui manquait énormément au sensei et au jeune ninja dans la pièce. Lors de son entrée dans la pièce elle ne put que constater la puissance qui émanait de Naruto rien qu'en voyant ses yeux dorénavant noirs.  
\- Que nous vaut votre visite Maître Hokage ? Demanda Kakashi.  
\- Je venais juste vous prévenir que l'entraînement de Naruto va commencer dans quelques jours. Le temps où tu quitteras l'hôpital est proche. Même si tu seras encore incapable de te battre pendant quelques semaines, t'entraîner à utiliser le Sharingan est tout à fait possible et Kakashi s'en chargera.  
\- Et que fera Jiraya sensei pendant ce temps ? Demanda Naruto curieux.  
Tsunade se rendit compte qu'envoyer Jiraya était vraiment nécessaire. Elle fut soulagée de voir que Naruto cherchait toujours son maître qu'il appréciait tant.  
-Je l'ai envoyé sur une mission très urgente. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il revenait très vite et qu'il était impatient de t'apprendre de nouvelles techniques incroyables.  
Ces paroles réchauffèrent le cœur de Naruto vraiment heureux de voir que ces trois personnes se démenaient pour lui. Essayer de lui remonter le moral n'était pas si facile et pourtant, à leur manière ils n'ont pas arrêté de lui montrer qu'ils tenaient à lui.  
C'était maintenant à son tour de leur rendre la pareille. Désormais, il devra faire de son mieux et devenir le meilleur ninja possible avec ces deux armes qui lui ont été données : son Bijū et son Sharingan.

Fin du prologue 2 !  



End file.
